


Offerings

by romanticalgirl



Series: Sacrifice [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Offerings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

Xander opened his eyes slowly; his whole body somewhere in the liquid form as the night before rushed back to him. He groaned softly, remembering the feel of Willow's body surrounding him, remembering the look in her eyes, remembering the ease with which he'd accepted being part of a threesome.

Turning his gaze from the ceiling, he looked over to the other side of the bed, unsure of what he would see. Oz was propped up on one elbow watching him. "Hey."

"Hey."

Xander smiled a little nervously. "Where's Will?"

"Not sure. She wasn't here when I woke up."

"When was that?"

"Just a second ago." Oz moved his arm so that he was lying flat on the bed. "You okay?"

Thinking for a moment, Xander finally nodded. "Yeah. I think I am. I mean, what happened was great. Better than I expected…not the sex, but the…us, I guess."

"Yeah. I had my doubts, I have to admit."

"They didn't show."

"Well, I've had more time to think about this than you have." Oz admitted. "When Willow went to see you the other day, I'd given the whole thing a lot of thought. But I knew that you'd need her by yourself at least once before you'd be willing to do this."

"Why? Or how, I guess?"

"You've loved her for a long time, whether you knew it or not. You weren't going to be able to share something you've never got to play with all alone."

They were both quiet for a moment, while Xander thought. "But you knew I'd do it…this…eventually?"

Oz lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "Hoped, more than knew, I think."

Xander looked away, staring at a picture above Oz's head. "How long…?"

"Forever, man. It's not something you just decide. Not if you're serious about it. I mean, experimentation is one thing."

"Is that what I'm doing?"

"Xander, you haven't done anything yet, other than let another man watch you love Willow."

"We kissed."

Oz nodded. "We did. But that's a long way from doing anything else."

The silence in the room changed from comfortable to charged with nervousness and something else unidentified. Finally, Xander met Oz's eyes again. "You think she left us alone on purpose?"

"Yeah."

He nodded. "So what happens next?"

Oz shrugged again. "I wish I knew." He watched Xander's face carefully. "What do you want to happen?"

"I wish I knew," he joked.

The uneasy silence continued, neither of them quite looking at one another. Finally, Oz pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Do you think this is something we're going to keep doing?"

"Not staring at each other in silence?"

"No, the us thing. The three of us."

"You want it to?"

Oz finally met his eyes, edging forward just a bit. "Yeah." He licked his lips as he moved his hand and rested it on Xander's hip. "And…if…"

"Somehow," Xander licked his lips as well, his whole mouth dry. "I never pictured you at a loss for words."

"I can't think of how to say it without sounding like a Will Smith song."

Taking a deep breath, Xander smiled. "I can." He leaned forward, his brown eyes burning.

Oz watched as he neared. The tension was thick between them, forcing everything into slow motion as Xander came closer, until his lips were less than a breath away.

"Still okay?"

Oz felt the words more than heard them as he nodded slightly and closed the distance. His lips molded to Xander's as they had the night before, his tongue slipping along the seam of his lips, forcing them apart so that their tongues could meet.

Xander groaned softly, moving even closer. Oz's tongue clashed with his briefly before setting out to touch every surface of his mouth. He tickled the sensitive roof, ran it along his teeth. Xander lifted a hand to Oz's head, tangling his fingers in the short, rough hair, forcing the kiss to intensify.

Unable to help himself, Oz thrust his hips forward, feeling the hardness of Xander's erection rivaling his own. Breaking the kiss, Oz pulled away, his breath coming hard and fast. "This is rapidly becoming much more than subtext."

Xander nodded, unsure of his voice. "Yeah. We've got so much text, we're a prize winning novel."

Rubbing Xander's hip with his hand, Oz inhaled sharply. "This is gonna be out of hand in just a second if either of us moves." His green eyes were serious as they met Xander's brown ones. "Be sure, man."

Tired of waiting, Xander moved his hand to rest on Oz's erection. "I'm sure."

Oz rocked his hips forward; clenching his teeth as the movement caused Xander's hand to run along the length of his cock. Bending his head forward, he let it rest on Xander's shoulder, inhaling him. He smelled of sweat and sex, yet a simple clean scent lay underneath it all. Running his tongue along the tan skin in front of him, Oz whispered, "You smell amazing."

Xander closed his eyes and concentrated on the simple stroking motions. He adjusted his grip slightly, working to find a comfortable rhythm. "I smell like I could use a shower." He ran his thumb over the tip of Oz's cock, spreading the slick moistness across the smooth skin. "I…"

"Shh." Oz kissed the hollow of Xander's neck. "You gave me an idea."

"I did?"

Oz pulled away, moving to the side of the bed. He tossed the covers down to the end of it and stood up. Xander watched him, his eyes trained on the slim form. Oz lowered his eyelids, observing Xander as he lay there. "Are you coming?"

"That's a loaded question."

Oz's eyes traveled over Xander's firm stomach down to vein throbbing along the length of his erection. "In more ways than one." His eyes stayed where they were, making it very clear to Xander where his mind was. "You gonna make me ask again?"

Xander shook his head, laughing softly. "No, man. I'm right behind you."

Oz raised an eyebrow. "We're walking straight into 'em, aren't we?"

"I don't know that straight has anything to do with it." Xander sat on the edge of the bed. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, his blood pounding through his system. He kept trying to process what was happening and not being able to do it. "So…what now?"

Oz moved back in front of him, standing there, shifting from foot to foot. "I was thinking we could go and take a shower." He knelt down on the floor, looking up at Xander. "But it's up to you. It's a little less likely to get hardcore. Which isn't to say it won't, but you might be a little bit safer."

"And I want to be safe, right?"

"If you have to ask, then the answer is yes." He touched Xander's knee. "If we want this," he gestured around the room to indicate Willow. "We shouldn't do anything that's going to make it go away. And I'd rather take it slow than ruin it all."

Xander reached out and stroked Oz's cheek, his fingers trembling. "We've got plenty of time?"

Oz nodded. "I don't plan on changing my mind about you, Xander. So as long as you plan on being willing, I'm going to be the same."

Slipping off the edge of the bed, Xander sank to his knees in front of Oz, their bodies tight together. "Sounds like shower time to me, then."

Oz grinned and got to his feet, pulling Xander up along with him. He looked around the room for something to wear, shrugging when he realized all their clothes were still downstairs. He started walking, stopping only when he felt Xander's hand on his arm.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure."

Xander shook his head. "Not yet."

***  
Oz was about to enter the bathroom when Xander tightened his grip on his hand. "Nah, man. You haven't lived until you've showered in the master bath." Leading the way this time, slightly more secure now that he seemed in control, Xander opened the door to Willow's parent's bedroom. "When we were kids, if we were really, really good, Mrs. Rosenberg would let us use this shower."

"You and Willow? Together?"

"We were seven, man."

"Doesn't mean Willow wasn't in love with you."

"True, but it does mean that she was way too embarrassed to look any lower than my neck." Xander swung the door to the bathroom open with a flourish. Oz caught his breath.

"Shit."

"You'd think someone as uptight as Sheila Rosenberg would so not have this kind of bathroom, wouldn't you? I think it's scarred Willow for life."

Oz's eyes widened in an effort to take it all in. The sunken Jacuzzi tub was at least six feet in diameter and deep burgundy in color. A host of small candles floated in the water as well as surrounded the tub. The shower was separate; a huge walk in room of it's own with six showerheads. Two at the top and two on each side. Oz leaned against the wall. "Shit."

"The first time I saw it after my hormones kicked in, I always imagined myself seducing some willing girl in this room." Xander smirked, self deprecatingly. "Never imagined I'd be seducing Willow's boyfriend." After a long pause, he turned to Oz. "Bath or shower?"

Oz licked his lips as he surveyed the room once again, playing through the pros and cons in his head. "Shower."

Xander nodded once and moved into the gray tiled room. Turning knobs, he blocked the entrance until the water heated up. Stepping beneath the spray, he inhaled sharply. The hot water washed away the smells of the night before, intensifying them for a brief moment before they faded into nothingness. He turned and watched as Oz stopped in the doorway. "I'm not going to be mad if you turn around and walk away."

Laughing softly, Oz shook his head and joined him in the spray. "Walking away is the last thing on my mind."

"Really? Now see, for me, it would be something along the lines of an Ernest Hemingway novel…" Xander's joking, his defense mechanism, kicked in as Oz moved closer. Theory and practice were about to differentiate themselves rapidly and he wasn't sure if he was as ready for it as he thought he had been when Oz had been stroking his cock.

Oz stopped in front of Xander, reaching out to the side to grab the soap. "Turn around."

Xander nodded and did as he was told, bending his head forward to keep the spray out of his eyes. The wolf in Oz responded, taking the gesture as one of submission. A surge of excitement ran through him. Tamping down the more primitive instincts, Oz rubbed the bar of soap between his hands, lathering them up. Setting the bar of soap down, he moved his hands to the tight muscles of Xander's back and began massaging them through the myriad of bubbles.

Xander closed his eyes as Oz's hands moved over his body. Down his back, along his spine, over his thighs and calves. His thumbs stroked the curve of his ass, rubbing with just enough soft pressure to send chills along Xander's spine.

"Turn around."

The words were a husky whisper, barely escaping Oz's throat. Xander did as he asked, grabbing onto the two bars that lined the shower as Oz grabbed the soap again. He repeated his gestures, lathering up his hands first before moving them to Xander's body. He concentrated on his chest, glistening with beads of steamy water, trailing through the dark, damp hair. Moving down, Oz got on his knees and washed Xander's thighs and shins, before turning his attention from scrubbing to seducing.

Xander watched Oz closely, following the movement of his hands, the play of his muscles under his skin. He ached for Oz to touch him more intimately, to do away with the admittedly arousing cleansing session and move on to something more deliberately sensual. He ached for him to touch his cock, erect and standing at attention, bobbing with Xander's movements, brushing tantalizingly against Oz's skin.

"Oz?"

He shook his head, not wanting words. Grabbing the washcloth from the bar, Oz wet it and used it to wash Xander's hips and upper thighs, his lower stomach and then, very carefully, he brushed away any remaining soap before dropping the cloth to the shower floor. Slowly, with infinite care and precision, Oz opened his mouth, taking the tip of Xander's over-anxious cock into his mouth.

Xander's knuckles whitened as he gripped the bars as tightly as he could. Oz's head moved rhythmically, stroking Xander's erection with his lips and tongue, his teeth lightly brushing the skin. Xander moaned softly, his hips thrusting in time with Oz's ministrations. Oz's hand ran up Xander's thigh, brushing against the hairs that covered it, before cupping his balls, massaging them with a gentle hand.

Xander's knees trembled as he thrust forward hard, deep into Oz's throat. He took it in stride, pulling his head back slightly. Realizing Xander's balls, he wrapped his arms around him, this time cupping the curve of his ass in both hands, squeezing and massaging as he pulled back, sucking hard at the tip of Xander's cock.

Giving up any pretense of control, Xander bucked forward, crying out as his orgasm overtook him, sending wracking shudders through his body. Only his grip on the bars kept him upright as Oz continued sucking, swallowing the taste of him eagerly.

When Xander was finally spent, Oz got to his feet and helped Xander lean against the wall. "You okay, man?"

Nodding, Xander brushed Oz's cheek. "More like incredibly okay."

"Is this a private party?" Willow's voice whispered into the room over the sound of rushing water and the pounding of Xander's heart. "Or can anybody play?"

"Actually," Xander turned off the water. "It's a private party." He scooped Willow up off her feet and into his arms, pressing her body - clad only in a T-shirt - to his damp one. "A party of three. Which means only one thing."

"Bath tub?" She asked.

"Bath tub."

Oz followed them, sinking into the warm water. Xander had set Willow down at the edge of the pool so that she could toss her clothes aside before joining them. Both men watched her as she pulled the shirt over her head and threw it aside.

Xander watched Oz watch Willow. His eyes were hot, skimming over her alabaster skin, with one thought very strong on his mind. "Hey Wills?"

She stopped, one foot on the step leading into the tub. "Hmm?"

"Do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Play the game we used to play?"

She tilted her head, thinking for a moment, before a huge smile lit up her face. Xander moved closer to Oz, his hand resting on his thigh.

"What's she doing?" Oz asked.

"Trust me here." Xander said softly, moving his hand higher, gripping Oz's erection lightly. "You're going to love it."

Willow sat on the edge of the tub, her feet submerged in the water. Taking the cap off the tube she had in one hand, she smiled lustily at Oz. "When we were kids, Xander used to think he was quite the artist." She held the tube against her skin, painting it with the colored solution in the tube. "He'd draw on me, all over my body." She looked down as she moved the moisture over her stomach, up between her breasts. She circled her breasts then circled the nipples before painting each one of the hard tips.

Oz was struggling to breathe, unsure of what he should concentrate on. Willow's deliberate seduction or the feel of Xander's hand as it moved along his shaft, stroking him. He was breathing shallowly, feeling his orgasm building. He chanced a quick look at Xander, his heart pounding when their eyes met.

"Willow's a good story teller, isn't she?" He asked as he bent his head and kissed the hollow of Oz's neck. Xander's lips moved against his skin. "Wait until she shows you how we washed it off."

Oz groaned, losing control. His body shuddered as he came, bathing Xander's hand as it continued to stroke him. Willow slipped into the water. She moved up to him, pressing her slippery body against his. She rubbed her chest against him, sending yet more shivers along his spine, as she leaned over and kissed Xander.

Watching them kiss, Oz felt his body start responding again, stirring beneath Willow's heat. Leaning into their kiss, he licked the corners of their mouths. "What is this stuff, Willow?"

Breaking away from Xander, Willow smiled. "Body wash."

Oz looked at Xander. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

A predatory glint lit Xander's eyes. He grabbed the bottle from where Willow had left it and squirted some more onto her body. "Let's oil her up."

"And rub her down." Oz trailed a finger across her breast. "If that's all right with you?"

Willow nodded, her eyes filled with overwhelming emotions for the two men she loved. "Very all right, for lack of a better word."

"Don't worry, baby. We'll help you find a better word."


End file.
